


Ты, я, кладовка

by Keefer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keefer/pseuds/Keefer
Summary: Ау, где Мэтт устраивает вечеринку в доме родителей, которые так внезапно и неудачно возвращаются. Команду ШУХЕР слышат только со второго раза и не успевают выбежать с дома - им приходится прятаться внутри. Широ хватает Кита за руку и тащит к кладовке в дальнем коридоре, надеясь, что родители Мэтта не пойдут проверять ее.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Ты, я, кладовка

Мэтт всегда был непослушным засранцем. Особенно, когда родители уезжали и оставляли его одного, в большом доме, с баром, с бассейном… Например, как сейчас.

Соблазн оказался слишком велик.

***

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, алкоголь лился рекой, пьяные и не очень друзья тире знакомые бултыхались в бассейне, пытаясь в шутку утопить товарища.

Веселье и забавы, громкая музыка, попытки флирта — все это было неотъемлемой частью каждой вечеринки и за прошедший час успели уже порядком поднадоесть Киту. Он пришел сюда только, потому что Лэнс сказал, что тут будет Широ.

Ох, Широ.

Влажный сон всех девчонок их колледжа, ну и конечно же Кита. Нельзя не хотеть оказаться в объятиях этих сильных рук, нельзя не влюбиться в эти добрые глаза и ласковую улыбку, нельзя не желать прижаться щекой, почувствовать под ладонями эту мощную грудь. У Кита не было шансов с самой их первой встречи.

Их знакомство началось, как начинаются тысячи и тысячи знакомств в мире. Кит пролил на Широ свой кофе, а Широ оказался не зарвавшимся засранцем, как думал по началу Кит, а очень даже отличным и добрым парнем, и он даже купил ему новый кофе, улыбнувшись на прощание.

С тех пор они и дружат. С тех пор Киту снятся влажные сны с участием Широ. С тех пор ему приходится менять постельное белье почти каждый день.

Веселье казалось только набирало обороты — приходили новые люди, и Кит даже не пытался их запоминать, самый важный человек был в паре шагов от него, рассказывал очередную шутку окружившей его компании девчонок.

Кит не позволял себе проявлять недовольство или ревность — он не в том положении, чтобы выставлять свои чувства напоказ, ему достаточно быть для Широ другом, поддержкой и опорой. Тем более, что Широ отвечал ему тем же. Кита это устраивало, хоть ночами и хотелось большего.

Он залпом выпил тот коктейль, что ему впихнули еще в начале вечеринки и потянулся за следующим. Его он тоже опустошил за один глоток. Под руку попалась целая бутылка. Отлично.

Его остановила рука. И голос.

— Кит, воу, дружище, не переусердствуй, — Широ стоял совсем близко, держал его руку с бутылкой, обжигая кожу прикосновением, и улыбался, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Алкоголь на Кита не действовал совсем, но близость Широ как всегда кружила голову и вызывала непрошеную дрожь во всем теле.

— Я… нормально все, Широ. Не переживай за меня, — Кит похлопал свободной рукой по удерживающей его руке Широ, намекая, чтобы он отпустил его. — Тебя ждут, — он кивнул на группку девушек, которые молча смотрели на разворачивающуюся перед ними сцену. Широ бросил быстрый взгляд на них и снова вернулся к Киту.

— Подождут, — твердо, но тихо ответил он. Кит удивленно приподнял бровь, и глядя прямо в глаза напротив бессовестно отпил с горла, как оказалось, шампанское. Он скривился и посмотрел на бутылку. — Ну и кислятина. Да и выдохлось к тому же. Кто вообще оставляет шампанское открытым? — конечно, это был риторический вопрос, произнесенный в никуда, но Кит явно негодовал по этому поводу.

— Так, дай ее сюда, — Широ потянулся за бутылкой, но Кит вовремя отодвинул руку за спину, возмущенно буркнув что-то неразборчивое.

Они боролись несколько минут, Кит пьяно хихикал и умудрился в процессе опустошить ее наполовину. И опустошил бы еще больше, если бы не Широ, который все-таки отобрал у него бутылку.

Кит рьяно пытался доказать, что он еще трезв, читая наизусть детские скороговорки, но Широ был непреклонен. За спором они не сразу услышали, как к дому подъезжает машина, да и кто обращает на это внимание, когда буквально каждые полчаса прибывают новые и новые гости. Вот и в этот раз никто ожидаемо не обратил внимания. Только Мэтт враз побледнел и севшим голосом завопил:

— Шухер! — а потом еще раз, прочистив горло. — ШУХЕР! ВАЛИМ!

Это произвело должный эффект. Из бассейна люди выпрыгивали и как есть в купальниках бежали прочь, прыгая через забор и кусты. Те, кто был в доме, ломанулись через окна на задний двор, а оттуда также через забор и кусты, прочь.

Стайка девушек, что окружала до этого Широ, разбежалась. И остались они вдвоем, замершие посреди гостиной в нелепой позе, уставившись на дверь, за которой уже слышались недовольные голоса родителей Мэтта.

Широ не долго думая, потащил Кита на второй этаж, примерно вспоминая план дома и расположение кладовки. Кит еле успевал переставлять ноги, следуя за Широ. Адреналин и страх оказаться пойманными подгонял их.

Когда Широ наконец закрыл за ними дверь, в маленьком помещении воцарился мрак и тишина, прерываемая лишь их сбившимся дыханием.

Они оказались фактически вжаты друг в друга, так близко, что Кит чувствовал дыхание Широ на своем лице, чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, как большая и горячая ладонь судорожно сжимает его руку. Он благодарен темноте за то, что та прячет его покрасневшее лицо в своих объятиях.

Широ пытается успокоить дыхание, тяжело сглатывает, делает последний глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Он приоткрывает дверь так, чтобы видеть что происходит снаружи, долго вглядывается в полумрак сквозь образовавшуюся щель. С первого этажа доносятся голоса.

— Надо сваливать. Я думаю, когда все уляжется, и Мэтт получит по заслугам, — тут он хихикает, — тогда можно будет попытаться выбраться через окно. Там труба, по ней слезем, а там уже незаметно через забор.

Кит честно пытается вникнуть в его слова, но опьяненный близостью и алкоголем разум сосредоточен лишь на движении губ, к которым яростно хочется прикоснуться. Кит усилием воли отводит взгляд, смотрит на щель — их единственный источник света. Широ все еще что-то говорит, Кит даже не пытается понять что именно, кивает в надежде, что Широ не обратит на его рассеянность внимание. Но Широ обращает.

— Кит? Кит, эй, ау. Земля вызывает Кита, прием, — он машет перед его лицом рукой, Кит вздрагивает и смотрит на Широ. Лучше бы он этого не делал, лучше бы не видел сколько беспокойства и заботы сейчас были направлены на него, потому что сопротивляться собственным желаниям становится с каждой секундой сложнее. Воображение подкидывает картинки и ситуации, где как ему казалось Широ вел себя с ним не как со всеми, чуть по-особенному, выделяя его среди остальных, и только усугубляет ситуацию. Пьяный мозг добавляет несуществующие, но такие желанные слова и действия, что не поверить в них просто невозможно.

Широ сжимает его пальцы, все еще покоящиеся в руке, вторую руку кладет на плечо, проникновенно заглядывает в глаза, обеспокоенно спрашивает:

— Кит? Ты в порядке?

Кит не уверен. Он вообще ни в чем сейчас не уверен. Даже то, что это не сон. Потому что обычно именно так они и начинаются. Он незаметно щипает себя. Больно. Значит не сон. Широ все еще смотрит. Так забавно, в теле появляется неожиданная легкость, ощущение сродни эйфории затапливает его грудную клетку, любое действие сейчас кажется как никогда правильным. Только поэтому, а еще потому что алкоголь играет в крови и придает смелости, он притягивает Широ за шиворот к себе и целует. Задержав дыхание и зажмурившись, врезается в его губы своими и замирает.

Кажется, что даже фоновый шум исчез из мира, растворился, растаял, рассеялся, но внезапный вдох Широ будто возвращает все звуки в реальность и их становится слишком много. Собственное сердцебиение оглушает, и ему кажется, что не только его сердце хочет выпрыгнуть из груди.

Туман в голове мгновенно рассеивается, и Кит понимает что он натворил. Он распахивает глаза и отшатывается от не менее ошарашенного Широ. Долгую минуту они смотрят друг другу в глаза, боясь пошевелиться. Кит видит лицо Широ и четко осознает — дружбе конец. Глаза застилают слезы. Он все как обычно испортил. Не смог удержать свои желания внутри, и вот во что это вылилось. Он снова жмурится, теперь уже от досады и обиды на самого себя, и чтобы не видеть злого или разочарованного лица Широ.

По всему телу прокатывается слабость, в коленках зарождается дрожь, и он был бы не прочь прямо тут упасть на колени перед Широ и просить прощения, просить остаться хотя бы друзьями. Он почти осуществляет это, но его подхватывают сильные руки, держат за талию и не дают скатиться вниз по стене. Кит вздрагивает. Очень хочется открыть глаза, посмотреть на Широ, узнать зачем он это делает, удостовериться, что это вообще все еще Широ, но в то же время ему безумно страшно.

— Кит, — Широ шепчет на грани слышимости, — Кииит, посмотри на меня. Ну же.

Кит мотает головой — страх застилает разум. Широ чувствует, как Кит дрожит, он неосознанно гладит его бок большим пальцем, будто успокаивая. Он прижимает Кита к стене, наклоняется ближе и снова шепчет:

— Тогда я тебя сейчас поцелую, — в голосе слышится улыбка. Счастливая и немного задорная.

— Чт… — он не договаривает.

Губы у Широ мягкие, а язык горячий. Сильные руки надежно удерживают его от падения, но он все равно цепляется дрожащими пальцами за широкие плечи. Широ не дает передышки, как и не дает опомниться — грубо вжимает не сопротивляющегося Кита в стену своим телом и усиливает напор. Поцелуй становится жарче, развязнее, Кит задыхается от нехватки воздуха, но не осмеливается отталкивать Широ. Если ему суждено умереть вот так — он согласен. Но Широ отстраняется сам, глаза лихорадочно блестят, он тяжело дышит, облизывает влажные губы, и Кит копирует это движение.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — мягко шепчет Широ и трется носом о нос Кита. В груди щемит от нежности, и бабочки в животе готовятся вот-вот вырваться наружу. Кит грудной клеткой чувствует, как колотится сердце Широ и его собственное бьется ему в унисон. Он всхлипывает от переполняющих его чувств. Широ легко, почти целомудренно, целует его в губы, в щеку, в нос, шепчет успокаивающие слова, гладит по голове.

Кит все еще дрожит в его объятиях, но снова тянется за поцелуем, и Широ не отказывает ему в этом удовольствии. На этот раз он нежничает, не углубляет поцелуй, лишь мягко сминает губы, укутывает Кита в своих медвежьих объятиях и любви, которую так долго сдерживал. Кит жмется к нему еще теснее, словно пытаясь вплавиться в него, чтобы не разлучаться никогда.

Идиллию прерывает открывающаяся дверь. Яркий свет на фоне не дает сразу разглядеть две фигуры перед ними, но когда они видят… Широ испуганно икает.

— З-здравствуйте, С-сэм, Колин. А мы тут это… ээээ… — пауза слишком затягивается, поэтому Сэм подсказывает.

— Прячетесь от нас?

— Д-да! — Широ видит, как на заднем фоне Мэтт хлопает себя по лицу, а Пидж еле сдерживает смех. Кит прячет горящее лицо в его плечо. Пауза снова затягивается.

Сэм вздыхает и трет переносицу.

— Пойдемте, я отвезу вас домой.

Если бы не авторитет Широ перед Холтами, как «хороший примерный мальчик Мэтт бери с него пример», они бы так легко не отделались.

Широ тянет Кита за собой выходя из кладовки. Кита шатает, и Сэм не сводит с него внимательного взгляда.

Колин предлагает переночевать у них.

— Кит, позвони родителям и скажи, что ты остаешься у нас, — говорит она, пока провожает их в комнату для гостей.

— Я один живу. Пока что. Мама в командировке. Не надо ее беспокоить. Работа нервная и так, — он говорит односложно, делая между предложениями паузы, потому что алкоголь еще не выветрился, и язык заплетается.

Колин недоверчиво смотрит на него и переводит взгляд на Широ. Тот кивает в подтверждение.

— Это правда. А своим я уже отправил смс.

— Хорошо. Располагайтесь, — она пропускает их вперед.

— Спасибо, Колин, — Широ благодарно ей улыбается.

Когда дверь закрывается, он осторожно опускает Кита на кровать.

— Ты как?

— Нормально, — он смущенно улыбается.

— Хорошо, тогда спи. Утром отвезу тебя домой, — он накрывает Кита одеялом, но не успевает отойти — Кит ловит его руку и тянет на себя. — К-кит, что ты…

— Иди сюда, — он окончательно роняет Широ рядом с собой на кровать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я лег с тобой? — Кит кивает. — Хорошо.

Широ устраивается рядом, Кит прижимается к нему, утыкается носом в ключицу. Проходит несколько минут прежде, чем Кит подает голос.

— Широ, пока из меня не выветрился алкоголь, адреналин, ну и прочая ..ик.. фигня, что они тут мешали, а вместе с этим и смелость, могу я у тебя кое-что спросить?

— Спрашивай.

— Так, эм, мы… теперь встречаемся?

Широ переводит удивленный взгляд на моментально краснеющего Кита.

— Аааа, а, впрочем, знаешь, забудь, я…

— Да. Да, мы встречаемся, — твердо говорит Широ, перебивая его, и уже менее уверенно добавляет. — Если ты конечно же хочешь.

Киту требуется долгая томительная секунда на осмысление ситуации, после чего незамедлительно следует ответ.

— Хочу! Очень… хочу.

— Хорошо, — Широ улыбается ему в макушку. — Спокойной ночи, Кит.

— Спокойной ночи, Широ.


End file.
